


The Humble Shopkeeper and the Substitute Shinigami

by CastielsSexKitten



Category: Bleach
Genre: Death, Depressed Ichigo, F/F, F/M, Gin being Gin, Gore, Grimmjow being Grimmjow, Ichigo feels, M/M, Randomness, Seme Byakuya, Seme Kisuke, Seme Ulquiorra, Smut, Uke Grimmjow, Uke Ichigo, Uke Renji, swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsSexKitten/pseuds/CastielsSexKitten
Summary: Ichigo has lost his powers in the final battle against Aizen. He pushes away his friends and family, but with the sudden appearance of some very very dead Espada (Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Stark, Lilynette and Harribel) and a very very dead Shinigami (Gin) in Karakura, Urahara must employ Ichigo’s help in helping them fit in. Along the way, who knows who will fall for who..Hello! This is also posted on my Ff.net acc, which is Hana Verrier





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: UraIchi, GrimmUlqui, StarkHarribel, Lilynette/?, Gin/?, Renji/Byakuya, Ishida/Orihime, Rukia/?  
> Warnings: Battles, swearing, yaoi, some crack, age gaps (Ichigo will be 18 however), possible future smut  
> Hello Everyone! I’m Hana-taichou, author of this fanfiction. This idea came to me as I was sat in class with no internet, boring ol’ Othello, and a laptop. I’ve noticed there is NOT enough UraIchi fics, so I have decided to input some of my (shitty) fanfiction. Enjoy!  
> ‘Thoughts’  
> “Speech”  
> “Hollow speech”  
> “Zanpaktou speech”
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (if I did it would be shit) the rights and characters are all owned by Tite Kubo. Any possible OC’s will be mine though.

Two months. It had been two months since he had lost his powers. He hadn’t even been conscious for the first month, the second had been horrible. Saying goodbye to his best friend, Rukia, watching her fade away. Ichigo shook his head with a scowl, as though trying to shake away the thoughts. ‘I’m in class, now isn’t the time to be thinking about this’ he thought, attempting to concentrate on Tenaki-sensei, but failing miserably. He sighed inaudibly as Ishida suddenly shot up out of his seat, running out of the classroom shouting something about the nurse’s office. ‘Hollow. That’s the fifth time today’ thought Ichigo, his frown slightly deeper than usual. The amount of times his ‘friends’ shot out of class now had decreased dramatically since he’d lost his powers, but today seemed to be more than usual. Ichigo doubted it was anything big, and it was hardly a surprise with the murders recently. People all around Karakura were being killed, so that meant a lot of spirits, and more Hollows. Ichigo sighed again, before itching his arm discretely, pulling back the sleeve to check the thin cuts on his arm before pulling it down again before anyone could notice.

Ichigo had never had the incentive to self-harm before, but he found that the pain helped him, kept him grounded in the sudden calm and peace of his laugh. It was disturbingly quiet in his head now, and he wasn’t used to it. Ichigo was a war veteran now, peace just wouldn’t work anymore. He needed the adrenaline of battle, the bloodlust, the incentive to win, to protect, and without his powers he couldn’t do that. It was too quiet.

The bell rang jarring him out of his melancholy thoughts. He packed his things away slowly, not in a rush to join his chattering friends as they hurried out the door, not even glancing at him as they left. That was the way it had been the last month. He had started it so he couldn’t blame them. He couldn’t stand the pity in their eyes, the pain he felt when he was with them, the painful memories of his powers. They still had theirs, so it was almost like a slap in the face. The very people he once fought to protect, now had to protect him and the rest of the unsuspecting town. ‘Weak’ his mind supplied, directed at himself. His fist clenched around his book bag handle as he left the school grounds, heading in the direction of his house.

He couldn’t even stand to be at home anymore. Karin had properly come into her powers, Yuzu could see Hollows and was showing signs of having her own power; Yuzu appeared to have the ability of telekinesis, whereas Karin was similar to Chad in the respect she had super strength and speed. Even Isshin, his fool of a father, had returned to full power. Ichigo kicked a stone angrily. It wasn’t right. His sister’s shouldn’t even know about any of this. He had failed to protect them. Ichigo kicked open his front door, thankful that he was first home these days, and stormed upstairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him, throwing his bag onto the floor and collapsing face first onto the bed. He lay there for almost a full ten minutes before shifting to get the small pocket knife out of his trouser pocket. He flicked the blade up and dragged it slowly across his arm, hissing at the initial pain then sighing happily. He made 6 relatively deep cuts, before closing the blade and going to the bathroom to run his arm under the tap to clear the blood, wrapping a new bandage (he kept a supply in his room now) around the cuts and curling up on his bed to nap for a bit. He didn’t sleep anymore- the nightmares stopped that- so he napped when he could. Thankfully this was one such occasion, and he slipped into dark oblivion gratefully.


	2. Chapter 1: Urahara visits Ichigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: UraIchi, GrimmUlqui, StarkHarribel, Lilynette/?, Gin/?, Renji/Byakuya, Ishida/Orihime, Rukia/?  
> Warnings: Battles, swearing, yaoi, some crack, age gaps (Ichigo will be 18 however), possible future smut  
> ‘Thoughts’  
> “Speech”  
> “Hollow speech”  
> “Zanpaktou speech”
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (if I did it would be shit) the rights and characters are all owned by Tite Kubo. Any possible OC’s will be mine though.

Two years. It had been two years since he lost his powers. Ichigo tended not to dwell on such things anymore, he needed to finish High School (he’d been held back a year) and Karin and Yuzu were now growing into teenagers, their own powers fully developed. 

Ichigo sighed frustrated at the homework he was meant to be doing. ‘Man calculus is so fucking hard’ he thought, scowling at the questions on the page, feeling like they were mocking him. He sighed again and stood, moving to his bed and throwing himself onto it, curling to face the window. He closed his eyes and tried to relax.

“My my, Kurosaki-san, two years has made you lazy? You can’t even beat a simple math question?” spoke an impossible voice into the now cold room. Ichigo’s eyes flew open to reveal the open window, Urahara Kisuke perched on his windowsill as though this was completely normal, and like they’d both planned this meeting. “Getaboshi?!” exclaimed Ichigo, sitting up. Urahara smiled at him before gracefully jumping to sit on the bed cross-legged, his hat bent as ever over his eyes.

Urahara smiled at Ichigo, his fan nowhere in sight “Long time no see, Kurosaki-san.” Suddenly, there was the fan, rapping Ichigo hard on the nose, causing him to yelp and glare reproachfully at Urahara, who had on a playfully sad/angry expression “I do not care that you have lost your powers, but you could have come see us. You didn’t need to adjust alone, Kurosaki. You know I wouldn’t have minded.” He said, before his eyes turned stony, and his expression serious “I’m afraid I’m not here for a social visit, Kurosaki-san. I am in need of your help.” Ichigo stared at him before crossing his arms “What could I possibly do to help you? I don’t have any powers” he stated coolly. Urahara smiled bitterly “You will be glad to know that this does not require any powers other than being normal” Urahara sighed.

Urahara looked down at his lap before lifting his head to look Ichigo in the eye “Several Espada who we formerly believed to be dead have returned, seeking asylum. They no longer want to live as Arrancar, they wish to pose as humans, in Gigai’s. I have accepted as they proved us allies during the War, however they’re not entirely sure how to act as humans. They will be going to school with you for your final year, so that they can get grades and thus jobs. I’ve provided them with a flat near here. Please do this Kurosaki-san.” Ichigo stared at him in shock before shaking his head with a sigh “Which Espada?” he asked, looking back at Urahara. Urahara nodded absent-mindedly and reeled them off “Ulqiuorra, Grimmjow, Tia Harribel, Coyote Stark and Lilynette Gingerback…there’s something else I haven’t told you” Ichigo glared at him suspiciously “Which is?” he said coldly. Urahara sighed again “Among them was Ichimaru Gin, who also wishes to seek asylum and live as a human, however he has slightly more knowledge as to how to do this, therefore whilst he shall still be coming to school with you all, he will be helping you teach the Arrancar how to be human”

Ichigo scowled darkly “You better pay me back pretty fucking good for this, Urahara” and immediately Urahara was nodding “Don’t worry, Kurosaki-san. Whilst I do not wish to give you hope, I believe I may possibly be able to get your powers back. Which is why I ask of you to teach them, to give me more time to research it” he said. Ichigo gaped at him “Y-you’re serious?” he asked after a moment. Urahara nodded again “Hai.” Ichigo closed his eyes, a slight smile on his face, before a determined look settled upon his face “I’ll do it. Take me to their flat” he said, to which Urahara nodded and stood. “I will meet you outside, Kurosaki-san” he said as he jumped out the window, allowing Ichigo to pull some acceptable close for leaving the house, and ran downstairs to meet him, yelling to Isshin he was going out. He met Urahara outside, who looked at him gravely “Let us go, Kurosaki-san” he said, leading the way.


	3. Chapter 2: You're all supposed to be dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: UraIchi, GrimmUlqui, StarkHarribel, Lilynette/?, Gin/?, Renji/Byakuya, Ishida/Orihime, Rukia/?  
> Warnings: Battles, swearing, yaoi, some crack, age gaps (Ichigo will be 18 however), possible future smut  
> ‘Thoughts’  
> “Speech”  
> “Hollow speech”  
> “Zanpaktou speech”
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (if I did it would be shit) the rights and characters are all owned by Tite Kubo. Any possible OC’s will be mine though.

Urahara lead Ichigo through Karakura, coming to a stop at an apartment complex about four blocks from Ichigo’s house. Ichigo followed him up the stairs to the third floor, where a non-descript door stood. Urahara knocked with one hand, the other snapping the fan in front of his face.

The door was opened by Gin, one of the many faces in here that Ichigo thought he’d never see again. He was grinning his sly grin, his eyes opened just enough to show mischief and amusement in them, his eyes piercing Ichigo as his grin widened. “Well loo’ ‘ere, you weren’ lyin’ Urahara-san” said Gin, moving out of the way so that Urahara and Ichigo could enter, his eyes sliding shut again. Ichigo eyed him warily as he followed Urahara through the door, before sweeping his eyes around the room. A surprise met his sight; upon the sofa were Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, and whilst that was a surprise in itself, what was more surprising was that Grimmjow was laying on the sofa, his head in Ulquiorra’s lap whilst Ulquiorra slowly stroked his hair as he read a book. Neither looked up when he entered, he assumed they didn’t care.

Ichigo saw Stark, who he’d never properly met but he knew was Stark after one brief time seeing him and having him described to him, engulfed in a pile of pillows on the floor, fast asleep with Lilynette (Ichigo presumed as she was the child) curled up against him, Stark holding her protectively like a father. He saw a busty blonde woman he assumed was Harribel sitting in an armchair, occasionally shooting glances at Stark. Lastly was Gin, who had sauntered into the room after closing the door behind them, and going into what Ichigo guessed was the kitchen, considering Gin’s question “Woul’ ya like somethin’ ta drink?” Urahara requested green tea, whilst Ichigo glared at Gin and snarled “What, and let you poison us?” he said.

Urahara groaned dramatically before wacking Ichigo about the head with his fan for the second time that night, causing Ichigo to yelp and glare at him instead “Kurosaki-san, I already told you, they’re not a threat to us. They want to live here peacefully.” Said Urahara, giving Ichigo a pointed look. Ichigo glared at him some more before sighing and saying “Tea, please, Ichimaru” to Gin, who simply smiled and nodded and going into the kitchen. Grimmjow had apparently been sleeping, because at that moment his head shot up, a manical grin on his face, before he launched himself at Ichigo, squeezing him in a hug “Strawberry! I never thought I’d say this but it’s good to see ya!” he said loudly, as Ichigo only half reluctantly hugged him back, a small smile on his face “Yeah Grimmjow..you too” he said. Ulquiorra looked up from his book and nodded at Ichigo “Kurosaki” he said, as Grimmjow finally let go of Ichigo. Ulquiorra then turned his gaze on Grimmjow. “I was comfortable, Grimmjow” was all he said. Grimmjow grinned sheepishly and returned to the sofa, laying his head back on Ulquiorra’s lap, as the former Cuatra laid his hand on the former Sexta’s head once more.

Ichigo looked at them in mild confusion and also amusement, before shaking his head and sauntering over to the other sofa in the room, which was a three seater. Urahara joined him as he sat, taking his hat off and resting it on his lap. “So, you guys need help with learning how to be humans?” asked Ichigo, directing his attention to Harribel. She pealed her gaze from Stark and Lilynette and looked to Ichigo “That is correct. I believe we have not been properly introduced. I am Tia Harribel, former Tercera Espada” she spoke solemnly, her voice quite deep. Ichigo gave her a nod “Kurosaki Ichigo. It’s nice to meet you, Harribel-san. I am to understand that you’ll all be joining my school for my last year?” he replied. Harribel nodded as she said “Indeed. I believe however that Lilynette will be in the year below ours, and will be continuing school after we have left. I am sure this is acceptable?”

Ichigo gave her a small smile “Of course. I’ll do my best to help you but,” he paused, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish smile “I’m not entirely sure how I’m meant to help.” Ulquiorra looked up from his book as he said “We wish to understand your ways. How to interact with other humans, how to dress, how to handle your currency and such. As we are Arrancar, we were all formerly Human, a very long time ago. Of course, we don’t remember our human lives.” Ichigo nodded slowly “I see..well I can help with that certainly. Do you all need to go shopping for clothes?” he asked. Ulquiorra and Harribel both nodded “The only clothes we have are the ones we are currently clothed in, and a pair of nightwear each. We’ve only been in these Gigai’s for a couple of days. Thanks to Urahara-san here,” she nodded in Urahara’s direction “We have food. Despite being in Gigai’s, Urahara-san is providing us with Spiritually rich food, which shall sustain us. We can however eat human food” she said. Ichigo nodded again. “Okay. Would you all be okay with going shopping tomorrow then? I don’t have school because it’s Saturday tomorrow.” Ichigo accepted the tea handed to him by Gin, who had re-entered the room at that moment, passing the other tea to Urahara before sitting on the other end of the sofa next to said man.

“Tha’ should be okay, thanks Kurosaki” said Gin. Ichigo nodded once more “So I’ll head here at about 1 in the afternoon then? So we can go shopping?” he said. Gin nodded his acceptance, and turned the conversation to more detailed things, such as necessities and such. ’This is nice…relaxing’ thought Ichigo contently, smiling slightly. ‘I could get used to this..’ he decided, as they talked and joked about Aizen’s tea habits.

An hour or so later, Urahara pointed out the time to Ichigo, they said their farewells, and Urahara walked Ichigo home, thanking him for his acceptance of the situation, before heading home after giving Ichigo some money for the shopping, to which Ichigo tried to protest before Urahara cheerily replied “It’s on them not you”, thus allowing Ichigo to accept it as they parted ways.


	4. Chapter 3: Shopping with Espada and Gin..Joys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo, the former Espada and Gin go clothes shopping. This should prove hilarious.

Ichigo woke promptly at 11 in the morning, doing his usual morning routine and greeting his family downstairs, dodging with ease a punch thrown by Isshin, accompanied with his typical "GOOOOD MOOOORNING ICHIGOO!" Ichigo's sisters, Yuzu and Karin greeted him much more calmly, as he sat for an unhurried breakfast with them, smiling at them with ease. Last night had made this all so much easier.

At 12:30, Ichigo left for the Espada's apartment, arriving at 12:55. He knocked on the door, which was opened by Gin once more "Good Mornin', Ichi-kun!" beamed Gin. Ichigo gave him a half hearted nod, noting all the arrancar were ready and waiting. "Well, if you guys are ready?" he asked. They nodded and stood, Lilynette reaching up to grab her 'father's hand. Ichigo held the door open as Grimmjow walked out, Ulquiorra's hand clasped securely in his. They were followed by Stark and Lilynette, who now held hands with both Stark and Harribel, much like a young child would her parents. Gin followed last, locking the door behind them. 

Ichigo lead them to the shopping centre, where they entered the first clothes store, which was centered around casual wear, but also had some 'alternative' pieces. It was where Ichigo usually shopped, hence why he lead them there. Harribel and Stark lead Lilynette to the 'Tween' section, whilst Ulquiorra lead Grimmjow to the alternative section, both surprisingly eager to look at the clothes. Gin trailed after the couple, so Ichigo wandered around the middle of the two trios. Harribel left Lilynette in Stark's somewhat capable hands to go to the adult section, looking for both herself and Stark. 

Ichigo kept an eye on the former Primera and his adoptive daughter. Gin, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra seemed to have finished, coming over to Ichigo with their chosen outfits. Harribel came back over a short time later with some clothes for herself and Stark, whilst Lilynette forced Stark to carry her things. Ichigo directed them to the counter, where he paid for their items and gave them their respective bags, before they wandered on to the next shop.

The second clothes shop they came to was purely nightwear, and all the Arrancar and Gin bought a couple of things. They stopped to have some lunch at a sushi bar, having only a mild incident with Grimmjow being pissed off at the queue, and was already charging a cero before Ulquiorra wacked him round the head. Grimmjow proceeded to simply whine at Ulquiorra from then about how mean he was, before Ulquiorra shot him a glare.

Ichigo then lead them to a slightly more formal clothes shop. The men all bought a suit, and the two females both bought formal yukata's and kimono's. Once they decided they were done for the day, having then gone to a shoe shop and all getting 3 pairs of shoes, Ichigo followed them back to their apartment. About an hour after they arrived back, there was a knock on the door. Ichigo answered it to Urahara, who beamed at the sight of Gin and the Arrancar all in some new clothes.  
Gin had gone for black ripped jeans with a studded belt and chain, a simple black T-shirt and a black wolf hoodie with gold trim. He was also wearing a pair of black Doc Martens.  
Grimmjow was wearing a Tanktop with some metal bad on it, and a ripped sleaveless leather vest over the top. He wore baggy black cargo pants and a simple fang necklace, with combat boots.  
Ulquiorra wore black jeans with a black belt, a white T-shirt with text, a red plaid shirt and a white jacket. He too wore a simple fang necklace (clearly meant to match Grimmjow's), and he had gone with converse.  
Stark was in a simple T-shirt and sweatpants, a bead necklace and sunglasses. He wore converse also.  
Lilynette wore shorts and a black vest top, with a red sleeveless zip up vest top over it, and a baseball cap. She wore red Doc Martens.  
Harribel wore cargo pants like Grimmjow, and a white and blue crop top with long sleeves. She had a simple blue scarf around her neck, and wore normal plimsol type shoes.  
Happy with what he saw, Urahara sat on the floor with Ichigo. For some reason he couldn't fathom, Ichigo blushed lightly at the closeness, but he didn't know why. "Mah mah, I'm glad to see you all looking much more comfortable in clothes you picked yourselves! I assume it was a success?" Urahara asked, turning to Ichigo. Ichigo blushed again, a bit darker this time before he coughed "H-hai they did very well for acting human. We had a mild incident with Grimmjow but Ulquiorra sorted it" he was nearly interrupted by Grimmjow's indignant shout, but once again was silenced by Ulquiorra's glare. He flinched lightly and sat in Ulquiorra's lap, hiding his face in Ulquiorra's neck. Ichigo's eyebrows rose, but all the other just rolled their eyes so he assumed this was a common occurance. 

Gin and the Arrancar bade Ichigo and Urahara goodbye shortly after 5, so Ichigo followed Urahara back to the shoten, where he was greeted happily by Ururu and Jinta, Tessai giving him a watery smile. Ichigo bantered happily with the group over tea, promising to come over the next day with a smile. It was like he'd never stopped going. Urahara offered to walk him home, and Ichigo felt himself blush as he agreed. Urahara seemed to gain a slightly cocky smirk, however when he tried to put his arm around Ichigo's waist, he got punched. Wincing as he rubbed his face, Urahara laughed as Ichigo fumed. "Mah mah, Kurosaki-san, I've just missed having you around is all" Urahara said from behind his fan. Ichigo turned to him and his face softened. He gently gave Urahara a hug and said quietly "I didn't mean to upset you guys..I'm sorry."

Urahara smiled as he hugged Ichigo back "Hai hai..I know. Now, lets get you home" he said, and with that the two carried on. They bade each other good night, and Urahara left. Ichigo went to bed with a smile on his face for the first time in a very long time that night.


End file.
